


Closer to the Stars

by starrynyu



Series: I’ll Run With You [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Getting Together, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Not much tho, Partying, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Drinking, bermuda are jocks, chanhee is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynyu/pseuds/starrynyu
Summary: “Sorry,” Juyeon mumbled, hiding behind his hands.To his surprise, the younger chuckled.“I mean, is there something wrong with me?”“Probably that you’re too gorgeous to be real.”The words felt from his mouth like a waterfall but, honestly, he was just as proud as he was terrified. Yes, he had just admitted to liking a guy out loud buthe had just admitted to liking a guy,out loudand to that exact guy, nonetheless.“Oh, wow,” Chanhee’s voice was soft. “Are you serious?”
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Series: I’ll Run With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848745
Comments: 18
Kudos: 152





	Closer to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i'm finally done with this fic, i can't actually believe it! i've been working on it for a very long time so being able to show it to the world feels crazy!!
> 
> a few thingies:
> 
> \- even though they are in high school, they go to what in my country is referred to as a 'technical school' so you turn 18 during 6º year and 19 during 7º and last year
> 
> \- there's a single steamy scene where chanhee is 17 and juyeon is 19 so if that makes you uncomfortable, sorry :(
> 
> \- these parties are exactly how argentinian parties feel like, in case you wanted to know
> 
> \- i know fuck all about basketball, idk why i didn't make this volleyball
> 
> \- i made a playlist for this fic, in case you want to listen to it is [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4xmKGA0nWRQpSgGtnwW08E?si=ZYck91SHT6qRlaGZwCtvWg)
> 
> let's go 💕

It all started during P.E.

Juyeon was stretching calmly, entirely tuning out the discussion his best friends were having. After 10 years, he’d learned over 95% of them were nothing but completely useless and a waste of everyone’s time.

Instead, his sight flew towards the door. Right by it, Kevin and Changmin were joined by the new kid again and, just like the last two weeks, his eyes couldn’t really move away the second they found him. His pink hair was the perfect match to his fair skin, of which the older could see _a lot_ thanks to those damn shorts. It was the middle of autumn, how was he not freezing to death?

“I really don’t get how Chanhee does it,” Younghoon stated, dropping by his side.

“Chanhee?”

The taller boy waved at the sixth years. “Yeah, he’s new. Changmin says they’ve know each other since they were 5 or something. According to him, Chanhee’s cold resistance is amazing but like, shorts? Is like 15º”

So Chanhee, uhm? Well, not like Juyeon cared **that** much.

“Is he really gay, then?” They both looked up. Jaehyun was staring as well. Without even flinching, Younghoon kicked him on the shin. “Auch!”

“Why do you ask? Is none of your business.”

“I simply heard about it during practice and thought you’d know.”

Younghoon didn’t look any more amused by the answer. “I don’t and, if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Hey!” the other boy sounded fully offended. 

“What? You’re a stupid jock. That’s why I have other friends like Changmin and Kevin, they’re nice.”

“Thanks,” Juyeon scoffed. He wasn’t the most progressive of the bunch but he wasn’t that big of an asshole either, he tried to stay educated and all.

“Sorry, but you’re also a jock, Juyeon-ah,” his friend shrugged nonchalantly. Well, he wasn’t actually wrong.

For the rest of the class, his mind and gaze kept travelling back to the three younger boys. He didn’t really know any gay guys in real life. Yeah, he had seen movies and tv shows with such characters but that was different. Chanhee looked like him. He wasn’t feminine nor did he moved of even talked unlike the others. He was way better at volleyball then Juyeon and his movements were big but sharped.

Oh, maybe that was what Younghoon meant. 

He was very stupid. 

His arms were red and hurt from all the hitting but he couldn’t really think about it because the sixth years had come to talk with his best friend and Chanhee up close was ever more eye catching. The pink was very soft (pastel, was it?) and it seemed to fit him even better than Juyeon initially thought. His skin was inhumanely smooth and perfect and his round eyes made him seem even cuter. Surprisingly, his lips were very full and very pink, they had to be painted, there was no way they were naturally that dark.

Would they look even better after kissing them? Even poutier? Would he be even more irresistible? Breathing heaving, pink locks messy and eyes shiny?

Then, not only did the weight of his own thoughts felt on him like a truck, so did the fact he was incredibly hard.

_What. The. Fuck._

Without a single word to anyone, he ran to the bathroom, begging no one could notice what was happening, specially Chanhee. 

Smacking the stall door, he hid his face in his hands. Since when did he like guys? He didn’t, right? He couldn’t. He’d had his last girlfriend not even three months ago and he had been just as head over heels for her as she had been for him. Being straight hadn’t even crossed his mind because it was obvious, woman were soft and intelligent and beautiful and strong and he was very attracted to them. 

Of course, he had met Jaehyun in 3º grade and he had not only realised how beautiful he was but also why all the girls liked him. And then, it had been Hangyul in 2º year, who he remembered finding (to this day) particularly handsome. But it was normal, right? Being able to consider other boy’s looks didn’t make him gay. Younghoon had called him stunning a few time so yeah, nothing to worry about, no?

Except, just a week later, he couldn’t keep telling himself that. His thoughts about Chanhee were becoming not only constant but also filthier as the days went by. Being officially introduced by their mutual friends and getting to chat once in a while hadn’t help either, considering now Juyeon knew how his name sounded coming from the other’s lips. Google and online quizzes weren’t helping at all, instead, he ended up going to bed even more confused than before.

The idea of asking about it was killing him. Just thinking about one of his friends knowing the new student was everything that popped into his head when he masturbated wasn’t just horrifying, it was unfathomable. He wasn’t gay, he was just going through a Chanhee-phase.

Thankfully, that Friday was Sunwoo’s birthday, which meant he could get wasted and get his mind out of it.

But, of course, life was never nice to him.

Dr. Lemon didn’t stand a chance to help him when Choi Chanhee was wearing black ripped jeans and a white long sleeve. He looked so hot, Juyeon almost fainted the moment they met while he was going up the stairs. 

Younghoon and Jaehyun were playing spin the bottle because they were, apparently, still 12 but Juyeon found it the perfect excuse to cut his chat with Chanhee and stop himself before somethingincriminating came out of his stupid mouth.

The pink haired followed him, standing behind one of his best friends, Kevin. 

The air changed.

“Oh, Chanhee! Why don’t you join us?” a seventh yearfrom another class suggested.

So, yeah, Juyeon felt a little short compared to his friends but his intuition was always right. Something seemed off. Exchanging a look with his best friend to his side, he shock his head.

_This isn’t going to end well._

“This game isn’t really for me, hyung, but thank you.”

“And why is that?” another dude added, faking ignorance.

Juyeon could feel Younghoon getting up, eyes stuck on the pink haired in front of him. However, the latter didn’t seem at all bothered by the direction the conversation was taking, his face more bored than anything.

“Because I’m gay.”

The whole circle went silent. Kevin, appearing the most annoyed the other had ever seen him, locked eyes with him. ‘ _You better be prepared to start throwing punches_ ’ it seemed as if he was saying. Juyeon didn’t need to be told twice.

“So?” someone said. “It’s just a kiss, it doesn’t matter.”

He kept his sight on Chanhee.

“No, it’s fine,” a fifth years added. “We don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.”

Kevin was ready to fight. 

“I’d be glad to kiss him,” Younghoon had made it all the way to the younger, passing his arm over the pink haired’s shoulders. They looked unsurprisingly amazing together.

“Hyung, are you gay too?

Younghoon limited his response to a shrug, his usually calm and friendly gaze nothing but, challenging anyone to try saying something else. His spot at the top of the school’s hierarchy allowed him to do and say stuff like those. Even if it was a power he didn’t abuse, it came in handy when needed.

“How about a drink?” Juyeon could hear him mumble into Chanhee’s ear.

The latter shock his head. “Let’s go outside?”

So they did, leaving behind a still quite stunned group of people.

Juyeon’s mind was running a thousand kilometres per second. Had his best friend not answered just because he wanted to help Chanhee or had it been more than that? Just like he’d never question his own heterosexuality, he’d never question his best friend’s either. The latter had always been way more open minded than most of the people he knew even though, granted, is not as if Juyeon discussed such themes with others very often. Had the tallest really meant what he said? Because he himself would be even more glad to be able to kiss the pink haired, or to go even beyond that. He’d be more than glad. He’d kill to.

Maybe the tiny bit of alcohol in his system allowed him to not over analyse (or analyse at all, for that matter) any consequences because he stud up as well, following the path the other two had taken.

They were on one of the balconies, Chanhee smoking while Younghoon drank, chatting. Whatever the taller boy said caused the younger to chuckle, causing the newcomer’s stomach to go all funny. He wanted to make him laugh too.

Grabbing his best friend’s can, he took a sip to make his presence known. It was incredibly bitter. 

He stuck his tongue out. “Man, how do you even drink this shit?”

“Practice.”

When Chanhee smiled as a hello, Juyeon knew there was no denying how whipped he was.

As they talked about nothing in particular, he found himself doing what had turned out to be a daily necessity: starring at the younger’s face as he spoke, analysing how his lips moved while he formed the words, how his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down, how he blinked more than usual when he was considering what to say next. 

Okay, he was a fucking creep.

Younghoon’s phone pinned and, after checking the screen, he rolled his eyes. “I’m going to save Jaehyun from himself.”

And just like that they were alone. Completely and fully alone. They had never been **this** by themselves before, how was he supposed to function?

“Hyung,” Chanhee put out his cigarette before focusing his undivided attention on the older, whose palms were sweating so much, he was sure the other could smell it. “Can I ask you something?”

Juyeon nodded but really, what else would he do? By that point, Chanhee could burn him alive and he would be thankful. Still, he wasn’t prepared to have the pink haired so close. Walking towards him, the younger smiled before dropping to his side, palming the floor next to him with one of his gorgeous smiles, calling for Juyeon to follow him. Of course, the latter sat in less than a second.

Chanhee puffed his cheeks, obviously awkward. “So… I don’t know how to say this? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but, well, you’ve, like, you know… been starring at me a lot.”

_Oh fuck_. So he had noticed? Of course he had noticed! It’s been almost a month of having an ass’ gazing at him every time they were on the same room.

“Sorry,” Juyeon mumbled, hiding behind his hands.

To his surprise, the younger chuckled.

“I mean, is there something wrong with me?”

“Probably that you’re too gorgeous to be real.”

The words felt from his mouth like a waterfall but, honestly, he was just as proud as he was terrified. Yes, he had just admitted to liking a guy out loud but _he had just admitted to liking a guy,_ **out loud** and to that exact guy, nonetheless. 

“Oh, wow,” Chanhee’s voice was soft. “Are you serious?”

Resting his chin on a hand, he nodded. “I thought he’d noticed that as well.”

The pink haired shock his head, making his locks go all over the place. With a shade of confidence coming from God knows where, Juyeon extended a hand, putting one behind the younger’s ears. The closer they got, the most beautiful Chanhee was. “You’re unreal.”

It had been barely a whisper but considering how short distance was between them at that point, the other boy heard him perfectly, his lips parting with a surprise breath before his eyes softened. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

Once more, Juyeon didn’t need to be told twice.

Their lips glided over each other smoothly, overlapping wet and warm and soft. The older’s hand travelled up, intertwining between the soft pastel hair but not trapping, giving Chanhee the chance to pull away if he wanted to. The latter relaxed after a few seconds of shook, moving closer and resting his hands on the other’s shoulders. It was silent and Juyeon could hear his own heart singing of joy on his ears. After a moment, they broke apart, sharing air while refilling their lungs. It tasted of smoke and beer but also of mint. 

It was as scary as it was incredible. 

♡

Chanhee’s bed was surprisingly hard and his room was so very tidy, Juyeon’s mum would’ve loved it.

After a whole weekend of freaking the fuck out, that Monday in school had been as mundane as the other ones, at least until the last break. Changmin had dropped by to chat with Younghoon, of course, and Chanhee had tagged alone to do the same with him. The second their eyes met, Juyeon’s heart jumped with enthusiasm and fear. It wasn’t as awkward as he had imagined but it wasn’t comfortable either. Still, when the younger asked for his number, he’d been more than eager to give it.

**Chanhee** : hey!

**Juyeon** : hi

**Chanhee** : r u free today?

**Juyeon** : yeah, my last class finishes @ 14.15

**Chanhee** : same… would you want to drop by ? i just wanna talk

So they went. Thankfully, the younger lived only a few blocks away from the school so they walked, the uncomfortable level way lower than if they would had have to handle a long bus ride.

“Here,” Chanhee extended a glass of water after re-entering the bedroom. Juyeon wasn’t sure if it was because his hands were busy or if the pink haired simply wanted to reassure him but he pushed the door with his leg, not even closing it half way. On the same line, he sat pretty far away from him on the bed.

“Okay, so,” Chanhee tossed his hair and sighed. “I don’t want to sound rude nor stereotypical, but you seem very straight, Juyeon hyung. So I want to ask what is it that you want from me.”

The taller nodded. Hadn’t Younghoon described him as a jock like a week prior? He did look straight, and until not long ago, it had been all he’d even perceived himself as.

“I used to think that too,” he focused on the cold water he was grabbing, feeling the freezing sensation on his fingers. “But I’m not sure anymore. It was you who made me wonder but this is not the first time I’m looking at another guys this way.”

Chanhee also nodded, leaving his own drink on the bedside table. Seeing him there, on his room, giving Juyeon his undivided attention, made the latter’s heart skip a few beats.

“Once I saw you for the first time, my eyes weren’t able to look away again. I think you’re gorgeous and I’d love to get to know you better, I want to make you laugh and smile and all that. However, I know it can be difficult to be with someone who doesn’t know who they are.”

The pink haired bit his lower lip, seeming understanding once more. He’d gotten to know an out Chanhee, who didn’t seem to care what others thought about his sexuality and was proud of himself but the younger had to go through his own process of accepting himself.

“It can be, yes,” he finally affirmed, “but if you say you like me, we can give it a try. I’ll not force you to do anything you don’t want to and I hope you do the same for me. Consent comes first in every single situation and that includes your sexuality. This is no one’s journey but you own, no matter how much I can be there to help. The only thing I ask of you is honestly.”

Juyeon blinked, shocked by how sorted Chanhee seemed to have everything on his brain. It was nice, feeling supported. “Of course and, well, thanks.”

Sliding closer, he placed his hand on top of the younger’s, who took it without doubting. They smiled at each other and it was comfortable. Of course he was more than a bit terrified, this was something completely new to him, but Juyeon wasn’t going to leave fear stop him for pursuing happiness.

When their eyes met, both pretty relaxed, he used the last bit of courage he had left to ask “can I kiss you?”

With a chuckle, Chanhee closed the space between them. Feeling the other’s smile on his own lips, Juyeon decided, was one of the most amazing things he’d been able to experiment on his, noted, not very long life.

As the next two weeks went by, the meet ups at Chanhee’s turned into a routine. Even the days Juyeon had basketball practice, the shorter boy would find an excuse to stay around waiting for him. Most of the time, that excuse was nothing but watching them play. Changmin was there most of the times as well and he’d even spotted Kevin’s face on the benches once or twice.

“Do you think he comes to watch one of us?” a fourth year asked his friend, disgusted stare directed at the pink haired.

Juyeon tightened his jaw with rage. He wanted to scream _“Yes, and what? I want him to?”_

“Why do you care so much?” Younghoon had appeared out of nowhere, glaring, posture still relaxed, showing he wasn’t a tiny bit intimidated. “If he is, don’t worry, Hee has taste.”

The other two visibly flushed in response to not just being scolded but also dismissed by their vice captain. Juyeon smirked proudly until his best friend turned to him, still glaring.

“He is your friend too, the least you can do is open that stupid mouth of yours and defend him.”

“What’s going on?” Jaehyun asked on his best captain voice but the tallest had already turned around, leaving them both startled.

Is not as if he was wrong. Even if their relationship didn’t exactly have a label, they were way past friend at this point, which only made the other’s comment worse. Why couldn’t he get rid of all the insecurities that filled him about this? Chanhee was beyond amazing, not only did he not deserved to be talked about like that, he also deserved good friends that could stand up for him when he himself couldn’t. No one was going to know he liked the other just for telling people to back off and shut the fuck up.

Unsurprisingly, as soon as the practice was over, Younghoon sprinted towards his younger friends. Chanhee stuck his tongue out at Juyeon as a hello, making his stomach go all funny as he walked over that direction. 

Passing a hand over the other’s shoulders, the brunette faked confidence, talking close to his ear but loud enough to be heard by others. On his end, the younger was startle, blinking at him a few times. “What’s your mum cooking tonight? Should I bring something?”

The other three failed miserably at hiding their surprise and Chanhee’s own mouth dropped open for a few seconds. Yes, people knew they were friends but they kept skinship to a minimum and he was sure not even Younghoon had ate at the younger’s before. 

“I don’t think so but if she texts, we can just drop by at Jiyoung’s.”

“You still own him  ₩ 100,” ruffling the light locks affectionately, he was trying his best to ignore their friend’s penetrating stares and his own heart. “I’m going to take a shower because I don’t want to smell like death in front of her, I’ll be right back.”

Afterwards, Chanhee scolded him for leaving him all the erratic questions from their friends but, talking with a huge smile on his face, Juyeon got that, really, the younger wasn’t all that mad.

♡

The wetness of Chanhee’s lips drove Juyeon more and more insane as the make out session kept going. Lying on the younger’s bed mixed with his hormones and attraction weren’t helping to keep his own body in check.

As the pink haired slid his tongue into his mouth the taller groaned, low and deep. Of course, he was so horny, there was no place for shame. In response, the other sighed, pressing harder against the bigger boy before breaking apart, looking down and then back up, breathing heavily.

“You’re hard.”

Well, fuck that. Shame really took over his body, making his cheeks burn. “Of course,” he mumbled.

Chanhee bit his lower lip and, considering the lack of distance between them, the action affected the older even more. How could a single human be this sexy? Closing his eyes, he chanted _sad thoughts, think of dying puppies_ to help with his erection.

“Hyung,” the younger’s voice was deeper than it had even been. “Can I touch you?”

No amount of formulated tragedies could help after hearing **that** , which would probably show up on his mind every single timed he jerked off for the rest of his fucking life.

“Do you want to?”

Chanhee nodded, trying to slow his inhaling. 

Gently, his hand travelled down, resting on Juyeon’s sweatpants. The latter whimpered embarrassingly at the light touch. It wasn’t the first time someone was touching him but the desire for another human had never been this strong. 

The insecurities about the fact the younger was a man disappeared entirely when his fingers travelled even farther down his waistline, grabbing his length. It was, probably, the most amazing feeling he’s even been blessed enough to live. Gasping, he focused on the face just millimetres from his. Chanhee was biting his tongue, eyes the perfect blend of lust and caution. It was fucking hot. Trying to help reassure him, Juyeon moved forwards, connecting their lips once more. His teeth pressed slightly on the other’s soft lower lip, controlling the force so not to hurt him.

The results was the sexiest groan Chanhee had even left out, which only made the taller grow bigger on his hand, not going unnoticed. 

“I was going to say you’re very big but that’s cliché.”

Giggling, the older pressed another kiss on the pink haired, who chose that exact moment to start moving his hands up and down his groin slowly, messing with Juyeon’s breathing and thinking ability.

Maybe it was because he’d practice with himself but Chanhee seemed to know exactly what to do. He was careful not to draw his foreskin too fast or low, keeping a steady pace. Still, when his thumb danced on top of the head, the brunette couldn’t help a load groan.

“Chanh-ah,” his voice was barely recognisable, not sounding like itself at all, and he loved it.

The younger seemed to like it as well, answering with Juyeon’s name on the same tone and picking up his pace even more, repeating his previous action. Almost unintentionally, the taller’s mouth travelled down to the other’s neck, licking, kissing, nibbling and sucking. Chanhee kept chanting his name in between moans and whimpers. 

The hotness and tightness on his stomach grew and, with extreme difficulty,he pulled away.

“Hee, I’m-“

The younger seemed to get it, joining their lips for the millionths time, making their teeth meet on a not very pleasant bang. Juyeon was way to gone to care.

He bit Chanhee’s lip, stronger than before, as he came, staining both their t-shirts. Their heavy breaths matched and the brunette pressed their foreheads together.

“You- that was- just- I’m- wow.”

The pink haired chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re welcome.”

After gaining his abilities back, he sat down, taking his tee of. Chanhee whistled, burning the older’s chest with his stare, making his blush. 

“All that practice is paying off,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows. Juyeon threw a pillow his direction, hitting him on the face and gaining another laugh. “Oh, yeah, ‘Hee’, uhm?”

Juyeon froze on the spot. He’d heard Younghoon called him that and, somehow, started doing the same on his mind. With the horniness, it must had spilled out.

“Sorry.”

“Why? Is cute,” the younger took his own piece of clothing off. “Can I call you Ju hyung, then? Otherwise, is unfair.”

He ruffled his pink locks, smiling. “You can call me whatever you want.”

The other rolled his eyes but his smile showed anyways. 

Going back to laying on Chanhee’s bed, Juyeon invited the other to rest his head on his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he was caressing his back, drawing little squares, circles, triangles and spelling their names. “I should have offered to touch you as well.”

He felt the pink haired shaking his head instead of seeing him. “I did it because I wanted to, not because I was expecting anything from you, hyung.”

“The thing is, I also want to? I just-“

“I know,” the words were joined by a soft kiss on his chest, right next to where his heart was. Even if Chanhee had just jerked him off, that felt way more intimate. “Didn’t I tell you this is a pressure free zone? I’ll wait for you all you need me too and I know you’ll do the same. Communication and consent.”

Juyeon nodded even if the younger couldn’t exactly see him. This moment was exactly why he loved spending time with Chanhee: he’d never felt as much as _himself_ before. He didn’t have to pretend to be way less sensitive than he was, he could speak both his mind and his heart, he could joke and he could be naked and the other would respect and like him all the same. It was drowning in the most incredible kind of way.

“I’m older than you,” Chanhee acknowledged him with a hum, “but you’re by far, way wiser.”

“Of course, I’m amazing.”

That made them both chuckled while enjoying the other’s warmth. 

♡

Younghoon always called eyes to him, not only because of his height but also by the fact he was, in all accounts, gorgeous. After all these years Juyeon had gotten used to it and the jealousy he once felt was long gone. As the grew older and his search for female attention grew with them, he learned his best friend’s company was way more useful than not. Right now, however, he wish it wasn’t.

They were on the shopping mall, looking for some presents. Chanhee’s birthday was the next day and because he hadn’t planned anything, Changmin had taken the task on his own hands. It was nothing but the five of them on a small gathering at his house but for Juyeon, it was way more than that. Not only was this his first birthday with the pink haired but also the first time he was allowed to sleep over. His stomach went equally as crazy thanks to both of those reasons.

None of them wanted to show up empty handed, Younghoon because that’s how he was and Juyeon because Chanhee was his… boyfriend? There was no official title to it yet but they acted like it.

Their trip had been cut short by a pair of girls. They were way beyond pretty, one with long blonde hair and the other with short wavy red hair. The first asked for Younghoon’s number before her friend gained the courage to ask for his. Juyeon’s expression was that of pity.

“I’m very sorry, I’m seeing someone.”

She waved her hands, telling him she should be the one apologising but he answer that there was no reason for her to do so. Blondie, proving to be a good friend, dropped her attempts on Younghoon, saying goodbye and dragging the flustered girl out of there.

“You could’ve said you weren’t interested, there was no need to lie,” the taller boy pointed out, eyebrow raised.

Juyeon had moved towards the closer hanger but he didn’t started browsing through the shirts, his palms sweating heavy thanks to the conversation they were about to have. That day in school he’d asked Chanhee permission to tell Younghoon about them. After a very surprised look, the pink haired had agreed, questioning if he could do the same with Changmin and Kevin. Given, he never thought this is how the conversation was going to go, hoping he could just blurt it out on the car and hope they didn’t crash but the opportunity had presented itself on a silver plate and Juyeon wasn’t about to waist it.

“I didn’t.”

“Really? So? You back with Daehae?”

Trying his best to pretend the white shirt had caught his eye, he shook his head. “Let’s say my taste has… changed.”

Another eyebrow raise joint by a tint of teasing of the eyes. “What? You finally chose someone pleasant?”

Chuckling, Juyeon let his shoulder loose, exhaled and look back up, meeting Younghoon’s sight.

“Yes, he is.”

They were nothing but three words but, in reality, he knew they were so much more than that. It was way less terrifying that the party, when his mouth listen to his heart instead of his brain and outed himself to Chanhee but it still made his throat feel dry. 

There were few memories of his life without Younghoon on them. They’ve known each other practically since they were out of the womb, learning the other’s name as soon as their own. They shared schools, basketball teams and friends. Even if Juyeon had a biological sister, the taller boy was his brother, there thought tick and thin. There when he won as president of the student consul in primary school, when he started learning how to play, when he scored his first triple, when they won their first game. He’d been there when his father left and he felt his world crumbling, when he called for the first time and Juyeon decided to press the red button instead of the green. He’d been there when he got his first kiss, when he got his first girlfriend, when they started showing off with their sexual tales. They have been through it all and the thought of living through stuff Younghoon had no clue about didn’t exactly click in his mind. The fear of being judge? Of being called names? Of being left alone? Unfounded when it came to the other but still there.

“It was pretty weird to see Chanhee in so many of our practices, he’s allergic to exercise,” he was trying to fake think, fingers on his chin and looking up. In reality, he couldn’t hide his smile and the shorter boy breathed for the first time in minutes. “I should’ve noticed.”

Rocking his own smile, Juyeon shrugged. “Maybe he likes me more than he hates sports.”

Being able not just to say it out loud but to joke about it was a feeling Juyeon would never get tired of. It wasn’t exactly like their usual girl talked, it was better. Younghoon snorted while placing a hand over the other’s shoulders and dragging them away towards the jewellery section, saying it was way more appropriate. As they looked over the glasses containing necklaces, rings and watches, he was finally able to process what had just happened. He was out to someone that wasn’t the boy he had wet dreams about for months. His brain couldn’t exactly translate what he was feeling into words so he tried his best to go back to his task.

After another hour, Juyeon had ended up with a simple silver necklace, thin and with a small quarter moon pendant. It wasn’t very much but it was very Chanhee so he was happy with it. Younghoon got his friend a green scarf, his only two reasons being that he was a Slytherin and loved to be cosy. He wasn’t wrong so after paying, they went over to Starbucks and got some coffees. 

They still had time before having to drive over to the pink haired’s so Younghoon proposed they went over to the swings in the park on the other block. He couldn’t count how many times they’d done just that over the years. The weather was very autumnally and he was glad he’d listed to his mother and chucked on a hoodie before leaving.

As they drank their beverage in silence for a while, Juyeon closed his eyes and enjoyed the chilly wind on his face.

“Can I ask about it?”

It surprised him it took him that long. “Yeah, of course.”

“Have you always known?”

He shook his head. “I’ve always liked girls and that didn’t exactly help me notice my attraction to guys too.I used to believe it was one or the other so I thought I’d to be straight. Bisexuality never crossed my mind until Chanhee brought it up and it just, I don’t know, something clicked inside me. My ignorance on LGBTQ+ terms really betrayed me this time.”

Younghoon was listen carefully, nodding here and there, his eyes focused until the other was done. 

“I think you’re very brave.”

“I’m not. Just the thought of having to walk into Hee’s house today being aware more people than just the both of us know I like boys scared the shit out of me and the only reason I’m not trembling is because you’re here,” that made Younghoon stare at him. “You’ve always been my biggest support.”

The taller boy’s sight softened and he swinged sideways, touching his friend’s swing. Juyeon was going to say something else but the sudden change on the air told him it was better to wait.

“What did I do for you to tell me?”

“Nothing, you’re just you. Apart from being my best friend, you’ve proved time and time again that you’re not homophobic.”

“I used to be.”

That peaked Juyeon’s interest. When? He’d never shown him signs of that but, then again, he’d never payed too much attention to such topics.

“Really?”

He nodded. “Back in primary school. There was a kid, I don’t know if you remembered, that everyone said was gay. I never participated on the bullying but I didn’t do anything to stop it either, thinking to myself that he deserved it. It was disgusting.”

He does remember the kid. Back then, he didn’t think it was that bad what was happening to him but now, years later, he condemned himself for not doing shit. He’d always been one of the popular kids at school, if they’d listen to anyone, it would’ve been him. Of course, he was scared people thought he was gay too so he never opened his mouth.

“We were kids, Honnie, I didn’t say anything either.”

“Yeah, well,” he didn’t continue and Juyeon knew he needed a push.

“What changed your mind?”

The taller boy laughed humourlessly, looking at the darkening sky. “We were in high school and everyone started actually liking girls and asking them out. You and Jaehyun were going around screaming about girlfriends. And then it was Sunwoo’s first party and everyone wanted to kiss me and I only wanted to kiss Jaehyun. It was there when I noticed it had been internalised homophobia, girls were never for me.”

Juyeon didn’t know what he was expecting but it definitely wasn’t that. The information took quite some time to get into his mind but his first reaction was to reach for his best friend’s back, placing a hand on it and looking over sympathetically.

“Do you still like him?”

A shake. “It’s been years since I realised there was no point, he’s the most hetero person I’ve even met. Changmin has way less straight vibes but I don’t know.”

That he could see.

“I’m sure that if he likes guys, he likes you. I mean, it’s you.”

Younghoon rolled his eyes, wearing a soft smile.

“If it makes you feel better, I had a crush on Jaehyun too at some point.”

That made the taller laugh loudly. “What’s with him, honestly? If we had crushed on each other it would had been way easier.”

Juyeon laughed as well, feeling less alone and more loved.

Twenty minutes later they parked outside of Chanhee’s house. It was already completely dark outside and his stomach felt filled with soda, the bubbly feeling highly unsettling. He could do this.

Kevin was the one who opened the door, giving both of them hugs before allowing them in. It was Younghoon’s first time over but he’d been there so many times, he could reach the pink haired’s bedroom with his eyes closer. As they left their bags by the door, the younger boy’s stare was fixated on his back and Juyeon was almost certain Chanhee had already told them everything. It was Changmin’s own hug (the first they shared in the 5 years they’d known each other) that convinced him of it. Knowing they approved gave him a calm heart.

Chanhee was sat on the couch, rolling his eyes at the whole ordeal. The pink of his hair was starting to fade but the blonde looked just as incredible and matched with nothing by a black sweater and jeans, he had no right to look this etherial. Younghoon practically lifted him from his spot, spinning him a little bit and making the younger giggled.

He was very, very gone for this boy.

When their eyes met, Chanhee walked over and Juyeon took the final step, placing his lips on top of the other’s. There was no way of counting how many times they’d done this before but every single one felt magical. 

Kevin snorted, telling them they could go be cute away from his single ass and, even if he was blushing from the knowledge of something so intimate being seen by others, he laughed. He’d never been very prude beforehand but, then again, kisses had never meant as much as they did with Chanhee. 

Pizza, beer and some chatter latter, Juyeon realised this has been missing from his life and he’d never exactly noticed. Yeah, he liked his teammates, they were nice enough and lot of them were his actual friends, including Jaehyun, his other best friend, but he’d never had a hang out quite like this before. There were the parties, which used to be his main source of socialising, and the afternoons at his house with his two best friends. They were nice but he’d never shared a space where everyone could be so much of… themselves. He didn’t exactly know how to explain it but he craved for it even more now that he’d experienced it and he hoped Chanhee’s friends liked him enough to want to spent their time with him on the future too.

The biggest shock was Younghoon. The usual intimidating but kind basketball ace was nothing but a pit of giggles on the floor, reacting to everything the younger boys said. He seemed the most relaxed Juyeon had seen him in years. On his end, Changmin was staring at him like he hold the entire universe on his eyes and there was no way in hell that boy wasn’t in love. Not like he was going to say anything, they needed to figure it out by themselves, but it was cute to see them so obliviously into each other. 

When midnight stoke, Kevin brought out a cake and the pink haired blew his candles happily before giving Juyeon another kiss, this one a bit longer. His head was dizzy and he felt like he was 13 again.

Is was an hour later that Younghoon offered to take the boys home and Juyeon knew they were, for the first time, this alone. Yes, Chanhee’s mum had been out the house from time to time but tonight she had gone to sleep to her bed friend’s, leaving them by themselves for quite a few hours. And he knew exactly what he wanted to do with them.

After helping the younger boy clean up (insisting on doing the few dishes because it was Chanhee’s birthday so there was no way he was leaving him to do them), the two of them climbed the stairs to his bedroom. As soon as they got there, the pink haired stood in front of the mirror, trying to put on his new chain. With a smile, Juyeon walked over to help him.

“It looks even better on you,” he said, placing a kiss on the shorter’s neck. He was sure that made his intentions clear but he also wasn’t to aggressive, giving him the chance to choose to pull away from that path. 

Turning around, Chanhee gave him a kiss back, on the lips this time, before mumbling a _thank you_ against his lips. Being able to be this close to the other would never stop feeling this great.

They moved their make out session to the bed, knowing being up wasn’t the most comfortable when boners started to wake and legs started to give up. Placing a hand on Chanhee’s hips, Juyeon bit on his lower lip like the younger liked it, making him groan a little.

“Hee?” his only answer was a low _uhm._ “Can I touch you?”

He could hear the other’s deep inhale followed by a nod and Juyeon waisted no time, pulling the other’s jeans and underwear down. His dick was smaller than his and his palm covered it almost entirely but, then again, his hands were huge, so it wasn’t exactly a surprise there. It didn't fell that different to his own but, at the same time, it did, mostly because of the angle. He pumped slowly at first, getting used to the feeling but after the first few, he added some speed without loosening his carefulness.

Chanhee, he learned, was very, **very** vocal. From _Juyeon hyung- ah- it feels good_ to loud moans and whimpers, he was glad he’d waited until they were alone to get into it. The warmth of the younger’s length between his hand felt way too nice and his own dick twitched. However, he wanted more.

“Baby,” it felt weird to say it out-loud but Chanhee seemed fond of it, groaning deeply. “Can I suck you off?”

The pink haired chocked on his own spit and coughed for a few seconds before looking at the older with his mouth slightly opened. “You- I- why- yes?”

It was cute how his brain didn’t really function so Juyeon kissed him one last time before proving he was serious. He moved to his neck, placing small peaks and bites all the way to his collarbone. Lifting his t-shirt a bit, he waited for the other’s approval before going all the way, Chanhee dropped the piece of clothing on the floor. His body was nice and his small waist was one of the older’s bigger weaknesses. Using his tongue, he traced a path from where he was all the way down to his stomach, which the younger seemed to find more than appealing, his body shaking with the mixture of sensations. Even with his underwear already down, his happy trail was sexy and Juyeon found himself wondering why he’d even doubted how much he was going to enjoy this.

Because of his inexperience, he’d done what any millennial would do: he googled for help. Of course, until he tried it, there was no way he could really know but he had the basis down (also, girls doing it to him before also helped): no teeth, careful with the gag reflex, use the tongue.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he told himself there was nothing to worry about. If he sucked (not pun intended), Chanhee would let him know. 

The first lick was slow and short, testing the water. Because he was very aroused from the handjob, the younger boy was leaking already.Juyeon was waiting for a bitter taste but it wasn’t that bad. Gaining confidence, he did it again, earning a low moan from the other that went straight to his dick. God, this boy was going to be the end of him.

Reminding himself he needed to do this slowly to not mess it up, Juyeon opened his mouth and slid only the head inside, letting his tongue get used to the sensation. It was like nothing he’d ever experience and he really, really liked the way it made Chanhee shiver.

“Hyung,” he whimpered, needy. 

Exhaling through his nose, the older made an affirmation sound but, because his mouth was filled, it came out as nothing but a umh and vibrations. The pink haired moaned at that, his hands grabbing at the sheets.

As he started moving, Juyeon took more and more of the other’s length inside, bobbing his head slowly and with surprising ease. He tasted his gag reflex and didn’t push himself farther than it allowed him to, not wanting for it to end in disaster. Honestly, he’d never really stop to think that make your partner feel pleasure could be, well, so pleasuring. Chanhee was leaking like crazy, mumbling nonsense in between his groans and Juyeon’s cock was about to explode, the whole experience out of this world.

“Ju, it feels so good,” his voice was buried behind a thousand layers of lust but the older barely noticed, a moan leaving his throat thanks to the praise. He’d always like it but coming from the other boy was even better. Chanhee seem to caught onto it. “Your mouth is so wet and hot, is so fucking hot.”

The pink haired wasn’t much of a curser so it made the whole thing even better. Not sure he could resist it, his hand travelled down and he undid his pants in seconds, _finally_ grabbing his dick and squishing hard, almost crying, the whimper sensation making the other match his. 

The multitasking was easier than he had imagine, he only matched the movements of his head to the one of his hand and he had no problem doing both. Because his groin was trapped between his body and the bed, it wasn’t the most comfortable position but he was way too gone to give a single shit. As his pace sped up, Chanhee’s compliments started falling from his mouth like waterfalls, cut only by his sounds of pleasure.

He was close but the second the younger pulled his hair quite hard to move his mouth away, he was done, coming with a loud groan. To his surprise, Chanhee did as well with nothing but two strokes of his own hand, the white liquid covering his bare chest. No one had ever looked sexier and Juyeon shivered.

With a giggle, the pink haired hid his face behind his eyes, the red on his ears letting Juyeon know he was embarrassed. It was very cute.

Moving his body, not without difficulty, the brunette reached the tissue box on the bedside table’s drawer, cleaning his hand first before moving to his dick. The over sensitivity made his nose scrunch but it lasted not longer than a few seconds. As he sat next to Chanhee’s chest, he got another one to start cleaning his chest. He was covered in moles and tiny freckles, his very light skin making them stand out, and as he got to it, he stared at them, thinking how much he wanted to kiss every single one of them.

Once he was done, he stared back at the younger’s face, still covered by his hand, and place a kiss on his jawline, the only part he could reach.

“Do you want to finish yourself or you have no problem with me doing it?”

The younger nodded, not moving at all, so Juyeon guessed he was accepting the second offer. Being extremely careful, he cleaned Chanhee’s dick too but he didn’t seem bother by it like he had been.

Throwing all the tissue into the trash can, thankful for his year of basketball, he slide next to the other on the bed, hugging him and laughing when the later replaced his hand with his chest. Chanhee wasn’t usually very prude but Juyeon understood. Today had been their first time being out as a couple and maybe everything was weighing on his heart.

Just like after the first time he’d touched him, the pink haired placed a kiss new to his heart, a reassuring gesture.

“Hey,” his voice was low and a bit horsed thanks to the sucking.

“Hi.”

“Can I ask you something?”

The younger’s head shifted on top of his chest. “Of course.”

“So, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

At the question, Chanhee lifter a little, using his elbows to keep himself in place. His smile was filled with affection and Juyeon’s heart skipped a few beats. The younger place a peek on his lips, shorter than usual, but it felt special on its on way.

“I’d love to.”

♡

P.E class had always been one of Juyeon’s favourite for obvious reason but on the past three weeks, it had became, probably, the only time of his schedule he anticipated more than his breaks. Because Sixth and Seventh years shared it, Chanhee and his friends always paired up with them. Not only did it make him happy to be able to spend more time with his boyfriend but also because he could watch Younghoon and Changmin interact with each other. 

Now that he was aware of his best friend’s feelings, he felt incredibly stupid for not noticing before because, God, they were so obvious. Not only did the older’s smile appeared every time Changmin was close but also the amount of skinship they share was borderline excessive. They hugged, passed arms over shoulders, placed hands on top of hands, squished cheeks and tights, rested chins on shoulders and heads. They were beyond cute and Juyeon wondered how they hadn’t noticed. Given, he hadn’t either but he wasn’t that perceptive when it came to stuff like those.

He was stretching with Kevin and he couldn’t keep it to himself anymore.

“So, those two,” he used his head to signal at them.

Kevin turned to watch who he meant before rolling his eyes.

“It’s been like that since last year. I think we all know how they feel but them.”

That made Juyeon chuckled. “Do you think we should intervene?”

“I mean, I want to but Chanhee forbade me.”

“How about this? The five of us can go out for coffee and oh, so sad, we are all needed for something else?”

Now it was Kevin the one laughing. “I like the way you think, hyung. This weekend is Hyunjoonie’sbirthday, how about we try our best as wingmen then?”

The dark haired liked the sound of that.

So, when the younger’s birthday arrived, their plan had been formed. He’d gotten Kev’s number from the group chat the five of them shared and they’d talked it out. After a little convincing, his boyfriend had agreed on not saying anything, even helping if such thing was needed. 

They were all outside the birthday boy’s room, on a small balcony where not one else could’ve fitted. Because Kevin was very good friends with Hyunjoon and his whole group, he’d gotten them access after promising they weren’t going to touch anything. The big wine carton with soda was being passed around the circle as they chatted about nothing in particular. It was chilly outside and Juyeon had try his best to keep his mind on the plan and not on Chanhee buried inside one of his hoodies, looking way beyond amazing. 

“Hee, I need to find Sunwoo, mind to come with?” Kevin’s voice had no trace of a lie and the older almost nodded, impressed.

“Sure,” the pink haired shrugged, placing a kiss on his check before leaving. 

Now, with only the three of them, it was Juyeon’s turn. Taking the carton, he took a deep sip before breathing calmly. Younghoon was leaning against the railing, Changmin glued to his left side with his head resting on his shoulders. None of there eyes were glossy so he guessed they weren’t even tipsy. Great.

His phone started ringing and he grabbed it carefully, keeping the screen away from the pair. 

“Is my mum, be right back,” he lied, picking up as he walked towards the door. “Hi mum, what is it?”

“Did it work?” Kevin asked on the other end of the line.

Juyeon was already on the bedroom door when he answered. “Yeah, I think so. Where are you?”

“Garden, getting some glasses.”

As he walked downstairs, he caught sight of Jaehyun making out with a girl on the sofa and scoffed, of course. He wasn’t judging, his best friend was free to do whatever he pleased, but he never heard Jae actually talking about feelings and if he liked doing such things. Of course, he’d always guessed he did but now that he learned he’d been doing it because it was what he thought he needed to do, he couldn’t help but wonder. 

Before he could reach the sliding glass doors, someone grabbed his arm. Confused, he turned to face one of his teammates.

“Hyung, we’re playing Truth or Dare, come join us.”

Juyeon smiled politely. “Thanks Youngie but I’m fine.”

The black haired pouted and he wanted to laugh at his puppy expression.

“Come onnnnnn.”

“Next time, kid,” he ruffled his dark locks before continuing his path outside.

Just like he had stated, the two younger boys were standing by the drink’s table. On the moon light, Chanhee blonde hair looked almost white and his eye shined beautifully. How was he this lucky?

Back hugging the smaller frame, he rested his head on top of the other’s. “Hi there.”

Chanhee pocked his cheek with a finger without turning around. “Hey.”

Kevin offered him a plastic cup so he move slightly, not letting go of his boyfriend to do so. It was vodka with orange juice but he could actually taste the juice so he smiled. Jaehyun was always all about the getting drunk as fast as possible so his drinks sucked. Also, he preferred sweetness to being wasted.

“Do you think is going to work?”

He could feel Chanhee shrug beneath him. “We did what we can, now is up to them.”

It took them an hour to start getting bored. If someone had told Juyeon just three months ago that he would prefer to be home than on a party, the boys would have laughed, he loved parties. Now, however, he found them dull, the prospect of playing Monopoly on Chanhee’s living room and watching Friends with his group way more enticing.

“You’re somewhere else.”

“Yes, somewhere less boring.”

Chanhee smiled before taking his hand and guiding him somewhere else. Juyeon frowned before noticing they were following Kevin.

He knew Sunwoo and Hyunjoon, casually, but still, the two fifth years greeted him with familiarity. He’d wished the later happy birthday when they arrived but he did it again, gaining himself a soft smile.

They started chatting about nothing in particular but Juyeon listen carefully, learning small facts about them. Hyunjoon was a dancer, he loved Panic! At the Disco and didn’t drink. Sunwoo was on the football team, loved hiphop and was Youngjae’s best friend (he called him Eric though).

As he laughed at one of their jokes, it hit him how much he’d stuck to the same group of people for the entirety of his high school life. His teammates, his teammates’ girlfriends and their friends, the girls’ volleyball team and a few guys from his class. He was popular (Chanhee always reminded him of that) but why did he have so little friends? Didn’t popularity came hand in hand with socialising? Well, he did socialise, he was invited to every single party and match, but that didn’t necessary mean those people where his friends. If he actually thought about it, Younghoon and Jaehyun weren’t only his best friends, they used to be his only friends. 

God, not the time to have an existential crisis.

After a while, they were joined by Sangyeon, Hyunjoon’s brother, and Jacob, his best friend. He knew of the first, he’d graduated last year and he used to be the student consul president and he’d crossed path Jacob a few times, mostly on parties. He told him about being on the volleyball team and Juyeon nodded, remembering seeing him during sport assembles. 

They decided to sit down so the small group moved towards a tree where less people were around. Sangyeon had a can of beer he was sharing with Jacob and Juyeon wonder if he now had, how had Chanhee called it? a gaydar? as he caught intense stares between the older two.

His boyfriend was smoking and Juyeon decided to ask if he could try.

“Sure, just don’t swallow it, you have to keep the smoke on the entrance of your throat,” he proceeds to show him but the older wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to see. “You’ll most likely cough, don’t worry.”

He did cough, causing a small chuckle from Sunwoo, who was sitting by his right, but it didn’t feel as disgusting as he’d always thought it would, it was actually quite pleasant. After a few more tries, he caught the hand of it and Chanhee nodded, fake proud, gaining himself a smack on the shoulder. 

“Well, this is new.”

Younghoon was standing behind him, looking at the cigarette on his hand, surprised.

Juyeon, however, couldn’t keep his eyes away from his hand, intertwined with Changmin, who was smiling so brightly, he almost felt like he needed to look away. To his right, Chanhee smile grew as he looked as his best friend and he could hear Kevin mumbling ‘ _finally’._

His best friend picked him up from his armpits, sliding underneath so Juyeon was sitting on his lap. The youngest boys gave him a quite impressed stare but said nothing and he himself felt pretty nice. Since Chanhee’s birthday, his best friend had decided to be as clingy with him as he was with his younger friends.

“Thanks,” the taller mumbled.

“Why?”

“For leaving us alone.”

“Hey, thank my mum.”

He could feel the body beneath him chuckle. “Ju, you have a different righting for you mum, good try though.”

Oh, he forgot about that. Shrugging, he poked at the other’s side. “You’re welcome, remember to thank Hee and Kev as well.”

He vibrated again with another laugh. “Of course.”

♡

As soon as practice was done, Juyeon ran to the showers, more than ready to get the hell out of there. His legs were very sore and he couldn’t wait to lay on Changmin's couch without moving a single muscle for the next four hours. 

Barely avoiding getting shampoo on his eyes, the dark haired shower very quickly, being in and out in not more than five minutes. Younghoon wasn’t done but he didn’t care, focusing on putting his used clothes on a bag so they didn’t stink the rest of his backpack. It was the last practice before their next match and Juyeon had put his all on it, sure to remember their strategies and moving his brain to come up with solutions on the spot. The other team was good and he had no intention of losing.

“You’re done, great,” it was Jaehyun, drying his hair with a dark towel. “Younghoon has his car, right? He can give us a ride.”

The other boys frowned. “Where?”

“Chan’s party,” his tone appeared to be saying _duh._

“I’m not going.”

“You kidding.”

“I told you yesterday.”

“And I assumed you were kidding.”

Rolling his eyes, Juyeon kept putting things on his bag, not looking up.

“What’s up with you?”

“I didn’t know going to every single party was an obligation, Jae.”

His best friend sat down on the bench he had his bag on. “Is not but I barely see you on them anymore. Since you started hanging out with the kids, you’re boring.”

“Just because their idea of fun doesn’t imply getting so wasted they can’t walk doesn’t mean they’re boring.”

“You sound like my mum.”

Shrugging, Juyeon sipped his bag before grabbing his phone. Chanhee had texted him, saying they had already bought the pizzas and that they were in charge of the drinks. With a soft smile, he answer ‘ _roger that, waiting for Honnie.’_

“God, so much time with Chanhee-ah is making you soft.”

Oh, no, nothing of that. Juyeon felt his blood boiling and his teeth pressing against each other hard. Younghoon had called Jaehyun the most hetero person he knew and he realised he wasn’t wrong. He wasn’t sure if his feelings reflected on his eyes but he was beyond angry.

“Shut up.”

The taller raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Don’t talk about him like that.”

“You sound like Younghoon.”

“Why? Because I’m a decent human being?” the poison tinted his voice and the other boy raised his hands.

“Why are you so defensive? Did you get your period?”

Juyeon walked towards Jaehyun, standing between him and the door. He was shorter but because the latter was sitting down, he used his body to impose himself.

“We’re in 2020, Jaehyun, maybe you should grow the fuck up.”

Younghoon was suddenly standing by his side, pressing a hand on his back and looking in between them. 

“What’s going on?”

Shaking his head, Juyeon yanked his bag from next to his best friend, who still looked confused, and grabbed his other best friend from the arm, walking towards the door.

“Wait, Younghoon! You aren’t going either?” Jaehyun screamed but they were already far away enough none of them answered. 

Juyeon didn’t let go of the other all the way through the parking lot, his heart beating faster than it had during practice. Why was he so annoyed? Jaehyun had always been a bit of an ass and it had never hit him like that. Did it have to do with the fact he was commenting on Chanhee’s homosexuality with his ‘soft’ comment? Was he angry about his boyfriend or was he just projecting his own fear of rejection? The taller could have been talking about something else, so why had his mind travelled directly there?

He didn’t smack the passenger’s door of Younghoon car but he hadn’t been far. 

“Ju? What’s wrong?”

His shoulders deflated and he exhaled.

“Jaehyun being himself.”

“What did he said?”

The brunette started recapping the conversation at the same time Younghoon started pulling the car out of the parking lot. Nodding, his best friend listened carefully, his expression not very friendly. Juyeon also expressed his thought to him.

“Well, I think he was referring to Chanhee’s sexual orientation, which makes him an asshole and I’m going to have a chat with him. About the other thing, I guess is a combination of both? Of course you won’t like listening to him talk bad about your boyfriend but, also, we’ve been friends all our lives, you don’t want him to talk like that about you either.”

Juyeon sighed. “Should I talk to him? I’m scared.”

“Hey, your feelings are valid, is okay to be scared, Jae hasn’t exactly given you a reason to tell him about your sexuality. We knew he can be stupid but he’s also our support when we need him, he listens and he tried his best. With parents like his, I don’t exactly blame his mindset. However, he’s a grown ass boy, he can make his own decision and inform himself. Maybe he doesn’t realise the shit he’s saying and that’s why I’m going to have a talk with him, okay?”

“Thanks.”

“Always.”

Of course Younghoon didn’t have the chance to talk with Jaehyun before the game but Juyeon tried his best to keep their fight outside his brain, instead focusing on what was more important. 

To his surprise, the game went smoother than he’d thought. No matter how rocky things where between them, the connection he shared with his best friend both inside and outside the court wasn’t easy to wobble. Juyeon was the team’s brain and with his strategy and advice, they reached 68 to 55.

He was standing in the half of the court, sweating and breathing heavily. His everything hurt but there were still a minute on the clock and he had no intention of waisting it. Throwing off his guard wasn’t that difficult but getting Youngjae to pass to him from so far was. However, the fifth year was very intuitive and caught him with the side of his eye before surrounding his block and make the pass. The brunette caught it with ease, barely holding the ball on his hands before redirecting it towards Jaehyun, who had ran to the triple mark in seconds. Hearing the cheer was enough to know it had worked, his brain and eyes taking a second to catch up.

His two best friends roared on top of all the excited screams from the spectators and the warm feeling or pride and happiness filled him inside. The loud sound that marked the end of the game, 71 to 55, came just second before his body was thrown into the air by Younghoon, grabbing him by his hips and lifting him, making him spin before hugging him tight. Of course, Jaehyun followed soon after, hugging them both and making them tumble towards the wooden floor. It hurt but Juyeon couldn’t care less, not then. The rest of the team was beaming, so hyped they couldn’t even form words.

As his eyes travelled upwards, the dark haired gave two thumbs up to his family, his parents and older sister screaming his name loudly. A bit to the right was Chanhee and his mom, both cheering for him a well. His heart skipped quite a few beats but he reminded himself everything was going to be fine.

After a short shower, he ran outside and, as soon as he stood by the door, Minju engulfed him on a hug, ruffling his hair and congratulating him closer this time. Both his parents were smiling brightly, waiting for her to be over to give their own congrats. His stepdad was saying something excitedly but Juyeon’s eyes were traveling around, looking for light locks. It didn’t take him long to ask his family to come with, ready to official introduce them.

“Hey!” Chanhee was shinning even brighter than him, his smile as beautiful as ever.

“Hee,” he said before giving the younger a hug. It wasn’t as long as he’d have wanted too but he wasn’t ready for that just yet. “These are my parents and that there is my sister.”

“I’ll ignore that _that_ , _”_ Minju declared with a rolling of her eyes before bowing towards the blonde. 

Chanhee smiled at them, bowing and saying he was glad to meet them. His mother was all happy, saying she’d heard his name so much, she couldn’t wait to finally put a face to it, which made his boyfriend blush slightly. It was kind of a surreal feeling, to see his dad talking to Chanhee about the game like Juyeon’s heart wasn’t so huge, he felt like it was about to explode. With a frown on her face, Minju seemed to catch up to everything fairly quickly but he ignored her with a look of _‘we’ll talk about this later’._

As their eyes meet, the blonde gifted him a reassuring smile before making a funny face at the older man’s words, still going on about the game Chanhee couldn’t give less of a crap about. Juyeon considered ditching them there for a few moments as revenge for all those times his boyfriend had had to ‘go to the bathroom’ and left him alone with his mum on the kitchen but before he could do it, his own mother grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

His mouth dropped at the silver in front of his eyes.

“You can take the car, we’ll go back on Minju’s. You know the rules, Ju, no drinking and driving, leaving it inside the garage and dropping off friends only if they live close to you or if they have no other means to go back home, okay?”

Blinking before smiling and hugging his mother, the dark haired took the keys, admiring them. He was one of the only last years without his own car but he’d never cared about it much, he knew his parents couldn’t afford another one to maintain, even if his sister payed for her own gas. That, however, didn’t mean he wasn’t more than glad to be allowed his parents car from time to time, mostly when parties were as far as today’s.

As he walked back to the others, Chanhee’s mum had joined, introducing herself to the other woman with a smile. She made no mention of what type of relationship they shared but she did assure his parents Juyeon was a nice boy to have over, making him fluster.

With clicking, he called for the blonde’s attention, making him raise an eyebrow at him.

“You’re not going to kill us hyung, right?”

Minju laughed loudly at that.

“I’d recommend you throw on a helmet, Chanhee-ssi.”

Kicking her sister on the calf, Juyeon squished the younger’s cheeks.

“Don’t you thrust me?”

A sigh. “Sadly.”

After some more casual conversation, to which Younghoon’s parents and younger bother joined too, the three teenagers said their goodbyes to go and find their other friends. Because his best friend had his own car, he offered to take both Changmin and Kevin, winking at Juyeon. The latter rolled his eyes but secretly thank him.

His parents car was a white Honda Fit that always smelled and looked clean. Chanhee had seen it before when his mum dropped him off at school but he whistled anyways, making the other chuckle.

As they sat down and waited for some more vehicles to leave the parking lot to be able to do the same, his boyfriend snatched his phone, turning on the bluetooth and scrolling through his playlists until he found something he liked. The ends of Juyeon’s mouth lifted, enamoured with life and with the boy sitting next to him. It was wild, just how quickly his life had made a 180º turn but he wouldn’t change it for anything on the word.

Lifting his hand, he placed it over the blonde’s cheek, caressing it softly.

“I love you.”

Chanhee’s breath caught on his throat before he moved his eyes from the screen to him. He always insisted he wasn’t a romantic but Juyeon knew best, which is why it didn’t surprise him to see his eyes going glossy.

“I love you too.”

He hadn’t even had the time to consider how it would feel to listen to it thanks to the game’s stress but he was glad he hadn’t, as the emotion hit him strong on the stomach and chest. The younger had shown it to him before, with smiles, with kisses, with laughs and cuddles, but actually having such words been told to him was magical, almost unreal. Yes, it wasn’t the first time someone had expressed them to him but it was the first time he knew they were real and mutual.

Kissing his palm, his boyfriend clicked and _Mad Love_ started blasting through the speakers. “Let’s go celebrate this win.”

Youngjae’s house was a dark pit of sweet, music and alcohol. There wasn’t a single empty spot on his huge living room turned dance floor, people jumping, twerking and grinding to latin music while probably irreversibly staining the carpet. 

Even if he wasn’t drinking, it didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun. The brunette was one of such dancing bodies, laughing at Younghoon’s poor attempt at finding his ‘inner rhythm’, like Changmin had called it. To his left, Sunwoo’s arm had hooked on Kevin’s shoulders, both of them just as breathless as him. Their hair was stuck to their forehead, maybe because of sweat, maybe because of alcohol someone was making rain from the stairs. The younger boy swiped a tear from the other face, still chuckling himself, and Juyeon turned around, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend. Chanhee shook his head, smirking, before grabbing both his and Hyunjoon’s hands to go outside.

The younger was, probably, the only other sober body on the whole house but that didn’t make him laugh any less, chatting with them about the oldest on their little group all the way towards the backyard. Since his own birthday party, the three younger boys had usually found themselves spending more and more time with them, Youngjae still being the one Juyeon knew the least because of all the extracurricular activities he took part in. Even if they were on the same team, those chats usually never departed from strategies and plays, while lunch was a way more at ease time to get to know someone.

“I need to say, hyung, you’re not what I imagined.”

They’d reached their destination and Chanhee took out two cigarettes, one for himself and another one for Juyeon, while the younger of the three grabbed for the joint resting on his ear.

“Can I ask why, Joonie?”

“You know,” taking a deep drag, the younger moved his hands, expressing nothing in particular before he exhaled. “You always seemed like this untouchable guy, I don’t know.”

He laughed at this after taking his own drag. “Well, high school sucks and whatever popularity is, I can do without it.”

Raising his drag as if saying ‘ _amen_ ’, the younger earned himself a huff from the other two. Chanhee looked even better now that he’s dropped his sweater, the black shirt that hugged his figure disappearing inside his high waited checkered yellow pants. Juyeon was probably drooling but he didn’t care one bit, grabbing the blonde by the waste and kissing his neck.

Chanhee’s eyes opened pretty big and he bit his lower lip, looking at the other boy in front of them. Hyunjoon smirked at them, wiggling his eyebrows and making them explode in laughter once more. It was so liberating, to be able to touch his boyfriend freely and without having a hundred thoughts running through his mind. He wished he could do it all the time.

Of course, the only barrier between that and reality was him, he knew.

The three of them chatted about nothing in particular until the couple was done with their cigarettes and then they headed back inside. Or at least they tried to, being stopped by one of the basketball team’s seniors. Junho was his name but, even before his change in the way he went about life, Juyeon had never liked him very much. He was loud, obnoxious, self centred and a bit of a dick.Drunk, however, he was even worse.

“Chanhee-ah, tell me,” he grabbed the blonde by his arms, making it unable for him to run away. “Would you let me fuck you?”

He pressed his teeth together, containing himself from commenting. Chanhee was more than able to defend himself.

“No,” his boyfriend’s voice lack even an ounce of interest.

“Oh, come one! Am I not your ideal type?” that made the blonde roll his eyes and Hyunjoon cough to hide a laugh, which didn’t seem to make Junho very happy, his smile dropping and moving even closer to Chanhee’s face. That, of course, made Juyeon press his teeth even harder. “What’s up, fag, think you can pick and choose?”

Not amount of self control would have been able to keep Juyeon planted on that spot and he didn’t even try. Launching forwards, he grabbed the shorter boy by the neck, moving him quite a few steps backwards. 

“Let’s see if you can be a fucking asshole without any teeth.”

His expression didn’t drop from its anger levels but the brunette could see his lips shake.

“What’s up, hyung? Is he your boyfriend.”

There was a lot of commotion close to them and he could hear Jaehyun’s voice, surprisingly sober, screaming to his right. The music was even louder, as someone had probably opened the door but he couldn’t give less of a fuck, his eyes still on the other.

“He is and I dare you to insult him again,” with that, Junho’s confidence finally fell, fear taking over his eyes. Juyeon dropped the grip on his throat, looking around. There were some of the other players, seeming just as terrified as their friend. “If any of you dare to utter a single homophobic word at my boyfriend again, I’ll make sure you’re never able to play basketball again. Was I clear?”

Chanhee grabbed his arm, grounding him a little, thankful smile on his face, before tuning back to Junho. “I wouldn’t let you fuck me because not only are you as ugly as your vocabulary but your brain is the size of a fucking peanut. Say something to me again and let’s see how willing your university is to give a scholarship to an out homophobe.”

The other boy shook his head, even on his wasted state able to see they were both being beyond serious.

“What the fuck is going on?” 

It was Younghoon, breathing heavily, Haknyeon standing next to him, probably being the one who had gone to fetch him. Their eyes met and Juyeon communicated through them he’d taken care of it.

Chanhee slid his hand on his, Hyunjoon on his other, and moved them back inside. Younghoon, however, stayed outside, ready to fulfil his vice captain position and scream a bit more. The blood on Juyeon’s veins was running hot, the anger still burning his expression. It had been a while since the last time he’d lost control that much but he didn’t care, knowing he was more than justified.

Changmin grabbed Chanhee as soon as they arrived back at the living room, making sure he was alright and cupping the blonde’s face with his hands.

“Are you okay?” it was Kevin, placing on of his hands on Juyeon’s shoulders. The latter nodded before walking towards his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry.”

Chanhee frowned. “Because?”

“Because I know you’re more than capable of defending yourself, not to mention I outed our relationship without asking you first and I-”

He never got the chance to finish his sentence, Chanhee’s lips cutting him off. It was weird, doing something he was so used to on such a new environment, but Juyeon’s mind reminded him this wasn’t exactly a new territory for them. All those months back it had been at a party that their first kiss had happened, with loud music on the background. This kiss tasted as much as smoke as the first one had and when they pulled apart this time, they rested their foreheads against each other’s as he felt his boyfriend’s smile on his own mouth.

Juyeon knew he had a long way to go into the journey of accepting himself but he also knew that with Chanhee by him, he could do literally anything.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you from the bottom of my heart for you who took time out their day to read my work!! kudos and comments are very nice, but just knowing you read it is enough 💖
> 
> this work is part of a series so a few threads that didn't get resolved would get so on the next fic! is a different pairing tho, just be warned.
> 
> here's my [tw](https://twitter.com/starrynyu), i swear i'm nice 🤗


End file.
